<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>petals from a rose by gwuba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106300">petals from a rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwuba/pseuds/gwuba'>gwuba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Not so blind date, author is drinking coffee teehee let's make akaashi suffer a bit, i think, it's not that angsty i promise, osaaka supremacy anyway, post-amnesia kinda thing, selective amnesia actually, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwuba/pseuds/gwuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, since we haven't known each other that much—"</p><p>Akaashi grimaced at the words.</p><p>"—I don't have that much. But I know you're really cute and smart, and I like you around."</p><p>/I need to change my lock screen/, Akaashi thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>petals from a rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the song petals from a rose by yetep ft. kyle reynolds<br/>enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akaashi?"</p><p>The iced Americano was a bit too bitter to his liking. Keiji stirred his drink with his straw repeatedly, thinking maybe the sugar didn't blend to his liking. His eyes locked with those of the man in front of him, humming in response. "Did I get your order wrong, Miya-san?"</p><p>Osamu sighed, shaking his head gently. "No, and you can just call me Osamu, please."</p><p>"Ah, no." It wasn't that he didn't respect the other's wish, as much as he wanted to. His thoughts wandered to a few months ago, <em> Osamu </em>, his lips had called. "I'd rather call you Miya-san, at least, for now."</p><p>Osamu's eyebrow quirked up, most likely wondering why this person was so distant. The red sweater combined with a white shirt fit him well, his head suddenly noted, Atsumu didn't lie when he said Osamu was gonna like him. And the murmurs and blender noises completed Akaashi's aesthetics, this was a nice date to have on a Friday noon.</p><p>The black-haired literature student coughed, clearing the awkward tension by slowly sipping his bitter Americano. He really forgot to add more classic sugar pumps, didn't he? </p><p>"You know, I'm sorry my brother dragged you into this blind date thing," Osamu spoke. Akaashi nodded at the genuine undertones but scoffed. "I mean, I know you're busy and stuff, so…"</p><p><em> Not for you </em>.</p><p>"No need to be so polite, Miya-san. I'm free, and I wanted to be here." Did he? It was more like being dragged to this forsaken cafe by this man's twin and his own best friend named Bokuto whom he planned on punching if he was here. <em> Just reconnect, Keiji, </em> they had said. <em> It'll be fun </em>, they had said.</p><p>Slandering Atsumu in his head, Osamu just smiled, still obviously feeling very guilty for Akaashi's 'inconvenience'. "If you say so, but you're free to just leave if you're uncomfortable. My brother is an ass, but don't mind him."</p><p>"I'm going to start thinking you're the one not wanting to be here, Miya-san. It's really okay, besides, I need a cup of coffee today." The dim yellow light looked really pretty. He should use it for his next poetry assignment. "That rhymed."</p><p>Osamu chuckled lightly, clumsily brushed his hand over the younger's. "I hope you don't mind being stuck with me, then. And it's a <em> date </em>, Akaashi," he emphasized.</p><p>"I know." Akaashi fought the urge to not snatch his hand away from the warmth of the past. <em> Give in. </em> His heartbeat picked up the pace as the silver-haired man brushed his thumb softly over his knuckles, such a fond-coated action. Such love he missed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Osamu, didn't we promise of forever?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Forever, Keiji."</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then why did you forget me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The familiar taste of latte in the air with the tune of keyboard keys, <em> tap tap tap </em> , washed over Akaashi for the second time. Vague heart rate monitor beeps, a constantly closed and opened door, shufflings of people, all had faded but played over in his mind like a broken record, engrained deep and asks of <em> why </em>. "Out of all people," he mumbled.</p><p>"Sorry?" The sky displayed over the glass window, letting rays of sunshine pass breaking through. Akaashi drowned himself in his desire of becoming a flame of light, breaking through Osamu's memory dam. "Akaashi, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "<strong>He remembered, Atsumu."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Wait, really? That's good news—"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Everything but me."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hummed, cringing from the scene from his memories. "I'm fine." He straightened up in his seat, sighing at the fact that he was probably painting a bad <em> second </em> first impression of himself in Osamu's eyes. "How did Atsumu describe me, if I may ask?"</p><p>The culinary major student sipped from his iced latte, recalling his twin's exact words. "I think he said something like, you're really cool, smart, and I would like you a lot?"</p><p>"Oh, that's it?"</p><p>"Were you hoping for a lot of compliments, Akaashi?" Osamu grinned. "You could've asked. It's a <em> date </em> after all."</p><p><em>You did give me lots of those.</em> <em>Cool and smart included. Ah, Atsumu was just stealing your words.</em></p><p>"Try me," he said. "I do want compliments."</p><p>His phone buzzed on his lap. He glanced at it for a few seconds. Osamu and a bouquet of flowers, he forgot to change his lock screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You didn't have to, Keiji."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Save it, you love them."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I do, thank you. I also love you. And I adore these roses."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I know. Me too. I adore you."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, since we haven't known each other that much—"</p><p>Akaashi grimaced at the words.</p><p>"—I don't have that much. But I know you're really cute and smart, and I like you around."</p><p><em> I need to change my lock screen. </em> He simply nodded in acknowledgment, mumbling out a 'thank you' and a 'you are really cool too'. <em> He'll think I'm rude. </em></p><p>"Are you going to ask me out, Miya-san?" Akaashi took over the other's hand, holding onto it a bit too tight. Osamu didn't look like he minded.</p><p>Osamu wanted to kiss Akaashi. "Maybe. Do I have to do that to kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Keiji, do I have to come over to kiss you?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Is there any other alternative method?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You teleporting here."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Invent the teleport device, then."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So mean, Keiji. I'll be there in a few."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped Akaashi's lips. He really should stop connecting every little thing with the past. "No, but I prefer you doing that when we're already dating."</p><p>"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>"You don't know much about me." Akaashi finished his iced Americano. He would like to think his abnormally fast heartbeat was due to the large caffeine intake in his body.</p><p>Osamu took over Akaashi's hands, fingers playing softly with the other's. It's a game. "I can get to know you. I do know that I like you already, though," he took a small sip. </p><p>"We just met. Two people need to build memories together to know each other better, to <em> like </em> them properly." Akaashi felt like he was floating. Damn the caffeine.</p><p>"Who needs memories?"</p><p>Miya Osamu, who suffered from selective amnesia due to a small car accident, who forgot about his lover Akaashi Keiji, beamed with pride at what he had just said. </p><p><em> You do. You need them to love me again, you idiot. </em> </p><p>"We'll build them along the way, don't you think?"</p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened. Wasn't that the answer he had been looking for? He stared at Osamu, bewildered by how <em> smart </em> that is. How did he not think of this? It was like a eureka moment, slapping hard across his face, calling him dumb. "Miya-san, I want to kiss you right now."</p><p>Osamu had the stars in his eyes. Akaashi wanted to make a poetry book based on them. "Then be my boyfriend? Keiji?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Keiji, I'm in love with you."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I know, Osamu."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Don't call me Miya-san anymore, it reminds me of Atsumu."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I love you too."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears slipped through his eye sockets, all the memories he had been trying to avoid washed over him. Sweet love Osamu, his home he could curl himself into. He'd fall in love again.</p><p>"Alright, Osamu."</p><p>
  <em> Maybe, without memories, I'll give us another chance. Even if it's too early for it to be called love, just maybe— </em>
</p><p>"I like you a lot."</p><p>"I know. Me too. I like you too."</p><p>They smiled, leaning into a clumsy kiss. The blind date was a success.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading aa !! kudos and comments are really appreciated !!<br/>yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/vntisgf">twitter</a> &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/vntisgf/status/1355836583073603584?s=20">twitter post for this fic.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>